


Press F To Pay Respects

by FruitfulCherry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A dark queen ;), Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Komaeda Nagito, But she's a queen, But that much was obvious, Celeste is a big tiddy goth gf, Chiaki Nanami Appreciation Week 2018, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gundham's hamsters make my heart go doki doki, Hifumi has the power of God and anime on his side, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm kidding there's really no smut, I'm so sorry, Inappropriate Humor, Junko Enoshima is a furry, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Leon is a fuckboy, M/M, Mahiru listens to P!ATD, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Mukuro is alive but will not stand any bullshit, No Smut, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Other, Owada Mondo Swears, Please Don't Go, Sane Enoshima Junko, Sayaka is ironic, Sayaka is musical trash, So is Ibuki, Sonia is a queen, Strangers to Friends, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Texting, That's for later ;), They're prolly bffs, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Well actually she's a princess, Yasuhiro probably smokes weed tbh, change my mind, headcanons, lots of headcanons, probably, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulCherry/pseuds/FruitfulCherry
Summary: In a moment of genius, a cunning Junko Enoshima decides to create a group chat between classes 77 and 78. What could possibly go wrong, after all? It's just a bunch of edgy teenagers.This is going to be one hell of a ride.





	1. Hope's Peak Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
>  CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
>  IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
>  Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
>  ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
>  HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
>  xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
>  GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
>  Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
>  Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
>  Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
>  SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
>  God - Byakuya Togami  
>  NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
>  NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
>  SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
>  Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
>  ;) - Teruteru Hanamura  
>  House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
>  JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
>  GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
>  PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
>  ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
>  NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
>  TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
>  DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
>  Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
>  hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
>  BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
>  KandyKane - Akane Owari  
>  Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

_[1:34]Despaircito has added 31 other participants._

_[1:34]Added HappyGoLucky, CandyStore, IkusabaMukuro, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Chiheerios, ItsABaguette, HallMonitor, xxAnimeLoverxx, GothQueen, Beefcake, Sprinkled_Donut, SharpenMyBlades, God, NoThisIsACrayon, NotARobot, SaladFingers, Jesus, ;), House_Of_Memories, JusticeSamurai, GummyLover, PitchBlackFuture, ClumsyNurse, NEKOMARUNIDAI, TheSupremeOverlordOfIce, DarkQueen, Zzz, hopefultrash, BabyGangsta, KandyKane, and Panic!AtTheEverywhere._

_[1:34]Currently Online: Despaircito, HappyGoLucky, BabyGangsta, CandyStore, Chiheerios, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), hopefultrash, NEKOMARUNIDAI, KandyKane, SharpenMyBlades._

 

[1:36]Despaircito: Hey Guys! OwO

[1:38]HappyGoLucky: Oh, hey

[1:38]HappyGoLucky: Junko Enoshima, right?

[1:38]Despaircito: Hehe! Yup! That's Me! *Nuzzles U*

[1:38]HappyGoLucky: Huh

[1:40]BabyGansta: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY USERNAME

[1:40]CandyStore: Press F to pay respects

[1:41]CandyStore: F

[1:41]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): F

[1:41]Chiheerios: F

_[1:41]The chat name has been changed from "Hope's Peak Hell" to "Press F To Pay Respects"._

[1:42]hopefultrash: f

[1:42]HappyGoLucky: Oh, there's Komaeda

[1:43]hopefultrash: oh, sorry. someone like you must not want to speak to a piece of trash like me.

[1:43]KandyKane: shut the hell up dude

[1:43]BabyGangsta: SERIOUSLY WHO FUKCIGNG DID IT

[1:43]KandyKane: it wasn't me

[1:44]BabyGangsta: YoU FUYCKING LIAR I SAW YOU DO IT GET OVER HERE TYOY ERTNJDSFNMFS

[1:44]NEKOMARUNIDAI: HEY, CALM DOWN

[1:44]BabyGangsta: Huh?? You want to FUCKING GO!?

[1:45]NEKOMARUNIDAI: NO, I JUST BROKE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON

[1:45]Chiheerios: I could probably get that fixed for you, Nidai :P

[1:46]NEKOMARUNIDAI: THANK YOU

[1:46]CandyStore: Guys, it's 1 am, go to SLEEP

_[1:47]JusticeSamurai is now Online._

[1:47]JusticeSamurai: Young Master, I can hear you screaming from all the way over here.

[1:48]Despaircito: Uh-Ohhh! (≖ᴗ≖)

_[1:48]BabyGangsta is now Offline._

[1:49]SharpenMyBlades: lmaooo

[1:50]HappyGoLucky: Umm

[1:50]HappyGoLucky: Anyway, I think Maizono is right

[1:50]HappyGoLucky: We should all go to sleep

[1:51]HappyGoLucky: It's almost 2 am, we can do proper introductions tomorrow

[1:51]NEKOMARUNIDAI: I AGREE

[1:52]Chiheerios: Sounds like a plan :)

[1:53]KandyKane: night y'all, i'm off to have me a late night snack

[1:53]NEKOMARUNIDAI: DON'T EAT TOO MUCH OR YOU WON'T GET TO SLEEP

_[1:54]KandyKane is now Offline._

_[1:54]_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is now Offline._

_[1:55]Chiheerios is now Offline._

_[1:55]JusticeSamurai is now Offline._

_[1:55]NEKOMARUNIDAI is now Offline._

_[1:56]CandyStore is now Offline._

_[1:56]HappyGoLucky is now Offline._

 

_[1:57]Currently Online: Despaircito, SharpenMyBlades, hopefultrash._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 77 and 78 share their introductions, with a few mild (but comedic) interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
>  CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
>  IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
>  Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
>  ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
>  HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
>  xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
>  GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
>  Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
>  Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
>  Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
>  SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
>  God - Byakuya Togami  
>  NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
>  NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
>  SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
>  Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
>  ;) - Teruteru Hanamura  
>  House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
>  JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
>  GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
>  PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
>  ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
>  NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
>  TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
>  DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
>  Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
>  hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
>  BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
>  KandyKane - Akane Owari  
>  Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

_[5:04]Currently Online: HappyGoLucky, CandyStore, IkusabaMukuro, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Chiheerios, ItsABaguette, HallMonitor, xxAnimeLoverxx, GothQueen, Beefcake, Sprinkled_Donut, SharpenMyBlades, God, NoThisIsACrayon, NotARobot, SaladFingers, Jesus, ;), House_Of_Memories, JusticeSamurai, GummyLover, PitchBlackFuture, ClumsyNurse, NEKOMARUNIDAI, TheSupremeOverlordOfIce, DarkQueen, Zzz, hopefultrash, BabyGangsta, KandyKane, and Panic!AtTheEverywhere._

 

[5:04]HappyGoLucky: Oh, is everyone here?

[5:04]HallMonitor: What is the meaning of this?

[5:05]HappyGoLucky: Enoshima created a group chat between our class and class 77

[5:05]ItsABaguette: sounds pretty fuckin dumb tbh

[5:05]HallMonitor: Language! Please watch your language!

[5:06]ItsABaguette: whatever man

[5:06]DarkQueen: Oh, this is a wonderful idea! Or, as I believe people like to say, "Lit AF, fam"!

[5:07]CandyStore: Please stop talking

[5:07]Chiheerios: Sorry to interrupt, but weren't we going to do introductions today? I mean, everyone's here :P

[5:08]Beefcake: That sounds like a nice idea. 

[5:08]GothQueen: If I may cut in, not that I care either way - but what exactly is this chat's purpose, per say?

[5:09]HappyGoLucky: Um, I think you'd have to ask Enoshima

[5:09]Despaircito: This chat was made for funsies! Puhuhuhu!（⌒▽⌒）

[5:10]GothQueen: You.. are truly something.

[5:10]Despaircito: Thankies! UwU

[5:11]ClumsyNurse: U-um.. if y-you don't mind.. p-please can we start the introductions..?

[5:11]CandyStore: Why are you stuttering through text???

[5:12]ClumsyNurse: Eep! I'm s-s-s-sorry!! >_<

[5:12]CandyStore: Nevermind, let's just start

[5:13]CandyStore: I'm Sayaka Maizono, I'm the Ultimate Pop Sensation,, I like musicals and other stuff like that

[5:13]PitchBlackFuture: Musicals???????? Ibuki loves musicals!!

[5:14]CandyStore: Do you like Heathers?

[5:14]PitchBlackFuture: IBUKI LOVES ALL MUSICALS

[5:15]CandyStore: ABDASBFFjhFh

[5:15]PitchBlackFuture: Anyway.. I'm I-bu-ki Mi-o-da!! What does that spell?? IBUKIII MIODAA! But you can just call me Mioda! For now!!

[5:16]HappyGoLucky: Nice to meet you, Mioda! I'm Makoto Naegi, and though I'm technically the Ultimate Lucky Student, I'm more known as the Ultimate Hope, haha

[5:16]hopefultrash: wait. hold on.

[5:17]hopefultrash: ultimate hope?

[5:17]HappyGoLucky: Um, yeah, is there something wrong with that? I don't want to seem like I'm bragging or anything

[5:18]hopefultrash: nevermind.

[5:18]HappyGoLucky: Hey, why don't you introduce yourself, while you're here?

[5:18]hopefultrash: huh?

[5:19]hopefultrash: i don't want to waste your time, sorry. i'll just go.

_[5:19]hopefultrash is now Idle._

[5:20]HappyGoLucky: Huh..

[5:20]CandyStore: It's ok, Naegi, just let the next person go

[5:21]Chiheerios: I'll go!

[5:21]Chiheerios: Hi, I'm Chihiro Fujisaki! I'm the Ultimate Programmer :)

[5:22]House_Of_Memories: Oh, hello there Fujisaki. I'm sorry for being late. I'm Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. 

[5:22]Chiheerios: Nice to meet you, Koizumi!

[5:23]Zzz: chiaki nanami, ultimate gamer

[5:23]Zzz: ...i'm sleepy

[5:24]GothQueen: I am Celestia Ludenburg, although I prefer Celeste. I'm the Ultimate Gambler. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

[5:25]HappyGoLucky: Huh? Ludenburg? Aren't you Japanese?

[5:25]GothQueen: Yes, of course. Is there a problem?

[5:27]HappyGoLucky: Uhh, nevermind, continue with the introductions

[5:27]Beefcake: I am Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist.

[5:28]Sprinkled_Donut: Hiii, I'm Aoi Asahina! I like sports, and donuts, and.. um.. that's it!! I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro, and you can call me Hina!

[5:28]KandyKane: i find this chick extremely relatable

[5:29]KandyKane: oh and im akane owari, ultimate gymnast

[5:31]KandyKane: brb im hungry

[5:31]NEKOMARUNIDAI: I AM... NEKOMARUUUU NIDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

[5:32]HappyGoLucky: Woah there..

[5:32]NEKOMARUNIDAI: I AM THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER, AND I BROKE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON

[5:32]BabyGansta: Well, whatever, since we're doing this anyway.. I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Ultimate Yakuza. Don't fuck with me.

[5:33]JusticeSamurai: I am Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. Greetings.

[5:33]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i'm Leon Kuwata, what's up

[5:34]CandyStore: The Ultimate Fuckboy

[5:34]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): fucking stop

[5:35]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i'm the Ultimate Baseball Star

[5:35]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): kinda wanna get into music tho

[5:36]CandyStore: Lmao have fun with that

[5:36]PitchBlackFuture: Yeah!! Music is about enjoying yourself!!

[5:37]SharpenMyBlades: I'm,, Toko Fukawa, I write books n shit lmao

[5:37]God: Byakuya Togami. Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

[5:38]CandyStore: I smells an asshole

[5:38]God: Fuck off.

[5:39]Jesus: Wait.

_[5:39]Panic!AtTheEverywhere has sent an image._

[5:40]CandyStore: AHAHHAHAHaahashdh oH MY GOFD

[5:40]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: skdaskdakf anyway, I'm Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic

[5:41]IkusabaMukuro: I'm not introducing myself. It's in my username.

[5:41]HappyGoLucky: That's fine..

[5:42]ItsABaguette: this is dumb

[5:42]HallMonitor: Dumb?? Nonsense! Greetings classmates and other students! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! I hope we can get to know eachother better!

[5:43]xxAnimeLoverxx: hifumi yamada, ultimate fanfic writer!

[5:43]CandyStore: Ultimate  _what_

[5:44]xxAnimeLoverxx: fanfic writer! do you also partake in the world of 2D?????

[5:44]GothQueen: Ugh.

[5:45]NoThisIsACrayon: hey, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, and I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant

[5:46]DarkQueen: Ultimate Clairvoyant? I am intrigued! Can you predict the future?

[5:46]NoThisIsACrayon: anyway

[5:47]NotARobot: ...

[5:47]SaladFingers: Uhh, I'm Hajime Hinata, and I.. don't have a talent?

[5:48]HappyGoLucky: Oh, don't worry about it! It's fine, really

[5:48]hopefultrash: not really.

[5:49]HappyGoLucky: Hm?

[5:49]hopefultrash: nevermind.

[5:50]DarkQueen: I suppose I shall go.. I am Sonia Nevermind! The Ultimate Princess!

[5:50]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: ,,

[5:51]TheSupremeOverlordOfIce: You fiends! You dare start the introductions without me?? Fuahahaha! It matters not! I, Gundham Tanaka, am leagues above all of you humans anyhow!

[5:51]HappyGoLucky: Huh? What's your talent?

[5:52]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: you're just a breeder,,

[5:52]TheSupremeOverlordOfIce: You underestimate me and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!

[5:53]CandyStore: Get that shit trademarked

[5:53]TheSupremeOverlordOfIce: I do not listen to the advice of a mere human!

[5:54];): Hey hey hey, what's happenin here?

[5:54]DarkQueen: Introductions!

[5:55];): Well, in that case.. I'm Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Cook, pleased to meet y'all ;)

[5:55]CandyStore: Fuckboy #2

[5:56];): Rude

[5:56]GummyLover: eww, i'm not introducing myself to a bunch of creepy losers

[5:57]HappyGoLucky: That's kind of mean..

[5:57]GummyLover: what are you, five?

[5:58]HappyGoLucky: ...

[5:58]GummyLover: why are you all wasting your time? don't you have anything better to do with your pathetic lives?

[5:59]hopefultrash: no.

[5:59]SaladFingers: Komaeda, no

[6:00]NotARobot: Let's just hurry and wrap up the introductions.

[6:00]ClumsyNurse: I-I kept everyone waiting! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

[6:01]GummyLover: hurry up, pigshit

[6:01]ClumsyNurse: I-I-I'm Mikan Tsumiki! T-the Ultimate Nurse! >///<

[6:02]God: I guess that settles things.

[6:02]DarkQueen: What shall we do now?

[6:03]HallMonitor: Study! There is a test coming up soon, after all!

[6:03]GummyLover: do you get off on that stuff?

[6:04]HallMonitor: I don't understand.

[6:04]ItsABaguette: just forget it, dude

[6:05]HallMonitor: Well, I'll see you all tomorrow! Probably!

_[6:05]HallMonitor is now Offline._

 

_[6:06]Currently Online:_ _HappyGoLucky, CandyStore, IkusabaMukuro, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Chiheerios, ItsABaguette, xxAnimeLoverxx, GothQueen, Beefcake, Sprinkled_Donut, SharpenMyBlades, God, NoThisIsACrayon, NotARobot, SaladFingers, Jesus, ;), House_Of_Memories, JusticeSamurai, GummyLover, PitchBlackFuture,_ _ClumsyNurse, NEKOMARUNIDAI, TheSupremeOverlordOfIce, DarkQueen, Zzz, hopefultrash, BabyGangsta, and Panic!AtTheEverywhere._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bitch Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a long-running inside joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
> CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
> IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
> Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
> HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
> GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
> Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
> Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
> Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
> SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
> God - Byakuya Togami  
> NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
> Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
> ;) - Teruteru Hanamura  
> House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
> JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
> GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
> PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
> ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
> NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
> TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
> DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
> Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
> hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> KandyKane - Akane Owari  
> Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

 

 

_[2:31]Currently Online: ;), SharpenMyBlades, HappyGoLucky, hopefultrash, ItsABaguette, Beefcake, PitchBlackFuture, Sprinkled_Donut, JusticeSamurai, CandyStore, Panic!AtTheEverywhere, Despaircito, TheSupremeOverlordOfIce, KandyKane, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

[2:31];): To whom it may concern,

[2:31];): The people who wrote “Bitch Lasagna” on my menus aren’t getting lunch from me and will have to eat the toxicity that is school mystery meat.

[2:31];): Thank you.

[2:32]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): drop an F in the chat for the poor souls who pissed off Hanamura

[2:32]SharpenMyBlades: F lmaooo

[2:33]HappyGoLucky: F

[2:33]Beefcake: F

[2:34]Sprinkled_Donut: F

[2:34]JusticeSamurai: F

_[2:35]PitchBlackFuture has sent a link._

[2:35]CandyStore: SFhusdafhasjg

[2:36]CandyStore: BITCH LASAGNA

[2:36]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: I’m cryignfdngj

[2:37]PitchBlackFuture: Bitch Lasagna >:3

[2:37]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: Bitch Lasagna

[2:38]NoThisIsACrayon: bitch lasagna

[2:38]SharpenMyBlades: lmaooo

[2:39];): I feel so attacked right now ;(

[2:40]CandyStore:  _Winky frown_

[2:40];): Seriously though, who ever writes on the menu next is gonna get fucking murked

[2:41]Despaircito: Puhuhuhu! Hahaha! You Silly Baka! It’s A Joke, Nya! (^-人-^)

[2:41]CandyStore: Shut the fuck up you furry

[2:42]Despaircito: That’s Not Very Nice Of You (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

_[2:44]Jesus has removed Despaircito from the chat._

[2:44]( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): the evil has been vanquished

[2:45]TheSupremeOverlordOfIce: Not all of it.

[2:45]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: Nobody asked y o u 

[2:46]KandyKane: yeah tbh

[2:46]DarkQueen: Now, now! There is no need to be rude! That is, how you say, “totes wack, fam”!

[2:47]CandyStore: Please never speak again, Sonia

[2:48]PitchBlackFuture: His hair

[2:48]PitchBlackFuture: WACK

[2:49]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: His gear

[2:49]Panic!AtTheEverywhere: W A C K

[2:50]CandyStore: His Jewelry

[2:50]CandyStore:  _M E G A W A C K_

[2:51]God: Christ. This is Gen Z Culture.

[2:53]KandyKane: sexy

_[2:55];)'s name has been changed to BitchLasagna._

[2:55]BitchLasagna: .

_[2:55]BitchLasagna is now Idle._

_[2:56]Currently Online: SharpenMyBlades, HappyGoLucky, hopefultrash, ItsABaguette, Beefcake, PitchBlackFuture, Sprinkled_Donut, JusticeSamurai, CandyStore, Panic!AtTheEverywhere, Despaircito, TheSupremeOverlordOfIce, KandyKane, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 


	4. The Squeakers Trilogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko finds a cat named Squeakers; hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
> CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
> IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
> Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
> HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
> GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
> Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
> Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
> Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
> SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
> God - Byakuya Togami  
> NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
> Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
> BitchLasagna - Teruteru Hanamura  
> House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
> JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
> GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
> PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
> ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
> NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
> TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
> DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
> Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
> hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> KandyKane - Akane Owari  
> Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

_[12:24]Currently Online: JusticeSamurai, NEKOMARUNIDAI, BabyGangsta, KandyKane._

 

[12:24]JusticeSamurai: There are certainly a lot less people online than usual today.

[12:24]BabyGangsta: Well, yeah. It's fuckin 12:24, everyone's probably got better shit to do today or somethin.

[12:25]NEKOMARUNIDAI: MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON IS STILL BROKEN, FUJISAKI COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO FIX IT

[12:25]NEKOMARUNIDAI: BUT I WILL GET THROUGH THESE TROUBLING TIMES, FOR I AM

[12:26]BabyGangsta: Don't.

[12:26]NEKOMARUNIDAI: NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

[12:27]BabyGangsta: God damnit.  

[12:27]KandyKane: yo, whats happenin

[12:28]JusticeSamurai: Young Master and I found a cat on the side of the road. 

[12:28]KandyKane: a cat?

[12:29]JusticeSamurai: Yes, and she's quite irritable. 

[12:29]NEKOMARUNIDAI: ANIMALS ARE NICE

[12:30]JusticeSamurai: Well, when they aren't being difficult, I suppose.

[12:30]KandyKane: what are you plannin to do with it?

[12:31]JusticeSamurai: We're not sure yet, actually. Young Master does seem quite fond of her, though.

[12:31]BabyGangsta: No.

[12:32]JusticeSamurai: Oh? Am I wrong?

[12:32]BabyGangsta: Damn fuckin right you're wrong. It's just a stupid animal, anyway. I don't give a shit what happens to it.

[12:33]JusticeSamurai: Young Master, you were the one who suggested we take it back to the dorms.

[12:33]BabyGangsta: So?

[12:34]JusticeSamurai: You named it.

[12:34]KandyKane: oo whatd yall name it?

[12:35]JusticeSamurai: Squeakers.

[12:35]BabyGangsta: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL THEM

[12:36]KandyKane: send a picture 

_[12:36]JusticeSamurai has sent an image._

[12:37]NEKOMARUNIDAI: AWW

_[12:37]BabyGangsta has left the chatroom._

[12:38]KandyKane: oh shit

 

_[12:40]Currently Online: JusticeSamurai, NEKOMARUNIDAI, KandyKane._

 

 


	5. Another Terrible Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru explains her idea of an "all-girls party", although it doesn't remain that way for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
> CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
> IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
> Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
> HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
> GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
> Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
> Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
> Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
> SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
> God - Byakuya Togami  
> NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
> Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
> BitchLasagna - Teruteru Hanamura  
> House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
> JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
> GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
> PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
> ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
> NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
> TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
> DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
> Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
> hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> KandyKane - Akane Owari  
> Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

_[4:09]Currently Online: House_Of_Memories, GummyLover, JusticeSamurai, CandyStore, HappyGoLucky, Chiheerios, SharpenMyBlades, GothQueen, Beefcake, ItsABaguette, HallMonitor, Sprinkled_Donut, DarkQueen, Zzz, PitchBlackFuture, God, xxAnimeLoverxx._

 

[4:09]House_Of_Memories: Hey guys! :)

[4:09]GummyLover: hey 

[4:10]DarkQueen: "Yo"! What is up, my "fam"!

[4:10]CandyStore: SONIA

[4:10]CandyStore: S T O P

[4:11]DarkQueen: I am sorry. :(

[4:11]House_Of_Memories: Just so you guys know, I'm going to make an all-girls slumber party, so you're all invited!

[4:12]PitchBlackFuture: Ibuki looOOOoves slumber parties!!

[4:12]Sprinkled_Donut: Sounds fun! But I don't think all of us are online??

[4:13]House_Of_Memories: That's okay, nobody is forced to show up. I'll DM some people later. :)

[4:14]Sprinkled_Donut: Ok! I'll be there, btw!

[4:14]House_Of_Memories: Oh, also, you're allowed to bring at least one other person, but you don't have to! So feel free to come alone!

[4:15]JusticeSamurai: I'm bringing Young Master.

[4:15]DarkQueen: Are you certain that is a good idea?

[4:16]JusticeSamurai: It's a good opportunity.

[4:16]House_Of_Memories: Just make sure he doesn't snap at anyone. I want this to be a fun time, where we all get along...

[4:17]PitchBlackFuture: FOR CHRISTMAS!!! 

[4:17]House_Of_Memories: Yeah, for Christmas! 

[4:18]Zzz: that sounds nice

[4:18]CandyStore: Oh, hey Nanami

[4:19]Zzz: hello

[4:19]HallMonitor: What's going on here?

[4:20]PitchBlackFuture: SLEEEPOVERRRR PARTYYYYYYY!! :3

[4:20]House_Of_Memories: You guys aren't invited.. sorry. :(

[4:21]HallMonitor: That's perfectly fine! I have my own plans for the holiday, anyhow!

[4:21]Sprinkled_Donut: What're you gonna do, huh??

[4:22]HallMonitor: Study!

[4:22]Sprinkled_Donut: Aww, boring :(

[4:23]Chiheerios: Hey everyone :P

[4:23]House_Of_Memories: Oh, hi Fujisaki! Are you coming to my sleepover?

[4:24]Chiheerios: Hmm? Isn't it all girls? I'm a boy

[4:24]House_Of_Memories: OH

[4:25]House_Of_Memories: I'm sorry, Fujisaki! Well, you seem nice, so.. would you like to come anyway?

[4:25]Chiheerios: Sure, I guess it wouldn't really hurt

[4:26]God: These festivities are pointless.

[4:26]CandyStore: Uh oh, here comes the class prick

[4:27]God: Your opinion of me is irrelevant. The truth is, there is no point to celebrating such a useless holiday.

[4:27]House_Of_Memories: Hey! There's no need to be rude about it! How insensitive!

[4:28]God: Are you done yet?

[4:29]SharpenMyBlades: OI

[4:29]SharpenMyBlades: Whats happening

[4:30]DarkQueen: Oh, greetings Fukawa!

[4:30]SharpenMyBlades: Huh

[4:31]SharpenMyBlades: Oh hey 

[4:31]CandyStore: She hasn't said lmao in the past three replies I'm scared 

[4:32]SharpenMyBlades: Lmaooo

[4:32]CandyStore: Much better

[4:33]House_Of_Memories: Anyway, my plan is to have the sleepover tomorrow night, so please try to be there. I'll hold the party in my dorm! A

[4:33]House_Of_Memories: Also, can somebody add Kuzuryu back to the chat so he isn't confused about all this?

_[4:34]JusticeSamurai has added BabyGangsta to the chat._

[4:34]JusticeSamurai: Young Master is not online right now, but I can notify him right away.

[4:35]House_Of_Memories: That'd be great, thanks! :)

[4:35]Zzz: koizumi

[4:36]House_Of_Memories: Hmm? What is it, Nanami?

[4:36]Zzz: you said we could bring another person, right?

[4:37]House_Of_Memories: Yes, why?

[4:37]Zzz: can i bring two?

[4:38]House_Of_Memories: Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. It's fine by me, I trust you, Nanami!

[4:38]Zzz: thank you

[4:39]House_Of_Memories: No problem! Anyway, I guess that settles things, then. I'll see you all there! ^^

 

_[4:40]Currently Online: House_Of_Memories, GummyLover, JusticeSamurai, CandyStore, HappyGoLucky, Chiheerios, SharpenMyBlades, GothQueen, Beefcake, ItsABaguette, HallMonitor, Sprinkled_Donut, DarkQueen, Zzz, PitchBlackFuture, God, xxAnimeLoverxx._

 


	6. Party Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru throws a slumber party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
> CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
> IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
> Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
> HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
> GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
> Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
> Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
> Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
> SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
> God - Byakuya Togami  
> NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
> Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
> BitchLasagna - Teruteru Hanamura  
> House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
> JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
> GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
> PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
> ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
> NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
> TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
> DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
> Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
> hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> KandyKane - Akane Owari  
> Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

Mahiru had been busy setting up preparations for the party that she planned to hold that same night. Snacks, games—any kind of entertainment would do. She already had several games in mind: classics like Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle... she was sure the others would enjoy them. If they didn't... well, she would just have to try harder next time, wouldn't she? Her mind was racing with excitement, with an unmistakable twinge of nervousness settling in. She hoped they wouldn't be too judgemental.

After finally putting everything together, Mahiru took a moment to appreciate her work. She was almost positive the others would enjoy themselves—she would make sure of it. All that was left to do was wait. Considering she didn't start until much later, she was sure that they'd be there any moment...

And there it was. The faint knocking at the door, soft and polite. Mahiru took a deep breath before making her way to the door and gently pulling it open. "Welcome!" She greeted cheerfully, holding open the door for her guests. Chiaki came in first, dragging along both Hajime by his tie and Nagito by his sleeve. 

"I don't see why you had to bring me along," Nagito mumbled under his breath, though it was still loud enough to be heard by the gamer girl.

"I just," Chiaki paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Hmm.. I just saw an opportunity and wanted to take it."

"An opportunity?" Hajime questioned, though he received no answer as the three of them were further urged into the dorm room. The room was neat, and it was clear that Mahiru had done her best to create a comfortable environment. Chiaki hummed appreciatively, sitting criss-crossed on the floor and motioning for Nagito and Hajime to do the same. They obliged without another complaint. She must know what she's doing, right?

It took a few minutes for the next guests to arrive; Aoi came in next, Sakura following close behind her, as if she was trying to shield her. It was like she was some kind of personal bodyguard for the swimmer. Mahiru made a mental note of this. She didn't know why, but she felt it might be relevant later.

One after another, the guests started piling in. There was Hiyoko, Sayaka and Makoto, Chihiro and Mondo, Toko, Celeste, Sonia, Ibuki, and the last ones to arrive were Peko and Fuyuhiko. The yakuza looked less than pleased to be there, but Peko's expression remained mostly blank. 

"Is this everyone?" Mahiru inquired, glancing around the room. She was, admittedly, expecting a bit more people, but she figured it would probably be more comfortable with only a select few. This, she concluded, was fine. There would obviously be time for the others to bond later. "Alright! Then we can start with a few games, if everyone's ready."

"Ooh! What are we playing!? Ibuki loves games!!" Ibuki perked up noticeably at the mention of games; Chiaki did, too, though her sleepy expression didn't falter for a second.

"Well, there are a few options," Mahiru hummed as she recalled. "Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Slap or Kiss—"

"H-h-hold on!" Toko interrupted Mahiru suddenly. Mahiru crossed her arms irritably, but her expression didn't change. 

"What is it, Fukawa?" She asked politely.

"W-what's.. what's s-slap or kiss?"

"Well, it's kind of like Spin the Bottle," Mahiru explained. "Everyone sits in a circle around a bottle placed in the center, and someone is selected to spin it,"

"S-so how i-is it different, then??"

"Whoever the bottle lands on is forced to leave the room, while the others discuss whether they should be slapped or kiss," The photographer paused to catch her breath. "Once it is decided, the person re-enters the room, and the one who initially spun the bottle has to go through with whatever was decided."

"I-I see.." Toko took a moment to process this information before taking her place on the floor.

"Now," Mahiru started, placing an empty water bottle gently on the ground in the middle of the circle. "I'll go first, unless someone else wants to."

Since there were no protests, Mahiru took a deep breath and spun the bottle.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the bottle appeared to spin endlessly; around and around, until it finally stopped to decide their fate.

The bottle landed on Sonia.

Those who weren't chosen let out a heavy sigh of relief, though Sonia seemed a little bothered.

"I guess that means you have to leave the room," Chiaki said, breaking through the lingering silence that nobody had realized was there at first. She let out a quiet yawn, almost as if she were punctuating her sentence with it. "Sorry, Sonia."

"Ah, I do not mind whatever you all will choose," She flashed an uncertain grin before gently pulling open the door and sitting outside the dorm room. Everyone else in the room looked at eachother.

"So," Mahiru cleared her throat awkwardly, tilting her head to the side a bit curiously. "Do I slap her, or kiss her?"

"Thank god that pink-haired loser isn't here," Hiyoko remarked mockingly. "Anyone who's seen him in the halls at least once knows he's stalking that ditzy princess,"

"Well, kisses don't have to be romantic, right?" Chiaki hummed. "Slapping her seems a bit.. mean,"

"Yeah, and I wanna see some hot lesbian action," Sayaka snorted, getting elbowed by Makoto.

"I think Kuwata is rubbing off on you.." Makoto mumbled, his face flushed awkwardly at Sayaka's remarks.

"Ignoring that," Chihiro spoke up, a cheerful grin upon his face. "I think a nice, polite kiss on the cheek would work. But, um, if you do slap her, don't do it hard?"

"I won't, don't worry," Mahiru offered a small laugh, smiling back at the programmer. "I'm not that mean."

"I say you slap her," Hiyoko huffed, crossing her small arms. "Kissing people is gross." Hiyoko got several glares from the others, though nobody verbally scolded her for her remark.

"Ibuki would definitely kiss Sonia!" Ibuki giggled, shifting in her place as if she was unable to stay still. "It's not that often you get the chance to kiss royalty with nooo consequences, y'know?"

"Might as well just get it over with, right?" Hajime laughed awkwardly, twiddling with his thumbs.

"So, are we all leaning towards kissing?" Mahiru glanced around the room one final time, seeing everyone mostly nodding or shrugging, with a few protests. She just decided that she would just go with the majority vote.

Mahiru stood up and lightly pulled open the door, seeing Sonia leaning against the wall facing the opposite side of the dorm. "We're ready, Sonia," She called politely, watching Sonia as she rose to her feet and rejoined everyone in the room.

Upon her re-entry, Mahiru placed a light kiss on Sonia's cheek, taking a step back as a light shade of pink dusted the princess' face. "Oh my!" She gasped, before giggling and taking her place back on the floor.

"I believe it is your turn," Celeste, who had been mostly silent, remarked, her hands folded politely in front of her as the session continued.

"Alright!" Sonia clapped her hands excitedly, before spinning the bottle. And, just like before, everyone had their fingers crossed.

The bottle landed on Celeste, who, immediately after seeing it, proceeded to stand and exit out of the room before anyone could tell her to.

"Well, at least people are catching on quickly!" Aoi blurted out randomly after a wave of uncertainty seemed to wash over everyone's faces.

"So, what does everyone think?"

"Hmm," Nagito hummed out loud, everyone turning to glance at him. "She doesn't seem like she'd be the type of person to mind being slapped. I don't think she'd appreciate a kiss, necessarily."

After receiving no response, Nagito's expression faltered. "Ah, but, of course, you don't need my worthless opinion."

"Umm, anyway," Mahiru waved dismissively. "Does anybody have any objections to this?" After Mahiru spoke, everyone once again exchanged glances. It seems that was the answer, then.

"Ha! Finally," Hiyoko giggled, though it wasn't polite or cheerful. "I was waiting for somebody to get bitch-slapped,"

Everyone seemed to have rolled their eyes at Hiyoko's antics. Ignoring the mini Satan that was Hiyoko, Sonia stood once more and pulled the door open. Celeste proceeded to enter the room; that's when Sonia lightly slapped her across the face. Much to the princess' surprise, Celeste didn't have an outward reaction, other than touching her hand to her face. "I suppose that's that, then."

"C'mon!" Hiyoko groaned, throwing her arms up in the air with frustration. "That was weak as hell!" She stood, nearly tripping over a few people as she made her way over to Celeste and slapped her directly across the face, leaving a light mark. Celeste's gaze burned into her, but she brushed it off,  turning around triumphantly and taking her place back on the floor.

"..Your turn," Chiaki yawned once more, hugging her knees to her chest. It was just a comfortable position for her. Celeste ignored her, simply taking her place on the floor as well and spinning the bottle.

"This will be the last round before we move onto another game," Mahiru announced, before the bottle had stopped spinning. When it finally did stop, it landed on Chiaki.

"Oh..." Chiaki rose to her feet, stumbling sleepily over to the door and making her way out of the room.

"Slap her," Hiyoko insisted as soon as Chiaki had left the room. _"Slap her,"_

"Seriously, what the fuck Hiyoko,"

"Nanami doesn't deserve to be slapped!" Hajime protested, crossing his arms. He was almost offended, despite the remark not being directed towards him.

"I agree," Nagito half-murmured, though his gaze was more-so directed towards the floor than anyone else in the room.

"You shouldn't slap cute girls!" Ibuki giggled like she was drunk or something, earning a few confused glances towards her. "Ibuki votes for a kiss!"

"Seems the votes are veering towards a kiss," Mahiru placed a hand on the floor. "Any objections?"

"Yes!" Hiyoko almost slammed her hands against the floor. "Slap her! Right in the face!"

"I'm alright with anything," Celeste hummed, careful with her words. Though she didn't mind upsetting a few people, she also didn't like complete chaos—which is what this would turn into if she dare offended even a few people.

"Anyone else?" Mahiru peeked around the room again. "Alright. Sorry, Hiyoko, majority rules."

"No fair!" Hiyoko crossed her arms and pouted, as if she were a little kid. It was almost ironic, because she certainly looked the part.

"Call Chiaki back in."

"If it can't be helped..." Celeste arose from her spot again, elegantly making her way towards the door. On the other side, there lay a sleeping Chiaki. She was curled up peacefully, oblivious of her surroundings. Celeste prodded the gamer girl awake. Chiaki let out a loud yawn, rubbing her eyes and heaving herself up.

"...Huh? Morning already...?"

"Not quite. We are still playing a game." Celeste motioned for the tired girl to follow her into the room. Chiaki obliged, though her movements were slow and almost drawn out. Once again, upon re-entry, Celeste planted a kiss on Chiaki's forehead. It was light and quick, though she didn't particularly seem to mind. Both girls took their seats, and Mahiru clapped her hands.

"Alright! Now, to settle down, we should play a regular game of spin the bottle," The photographer cleared her throat. "It's fairly simple. One person spins the bottle—as the name would imply—and has to kiss whoever it lands on."

"On the lips!" Ibuki added, her eyes sparkling.

"..Yeah, I suppose. On the lips."

"Hey, hold on," A protest came from Mondo, who had been quiet the whole time. It was easy to assume that Chihiro had to try hard to convince him to come with at all—he was severely out of place there. "Why the fuck would we do that?"

"Yeah, the bastard's got a point," Fuyuhiko, from the other side of the room, hissed. He was next to Peko, who seemed almost robotic. Her gaze shifted downwards to the tiny yakuza. "I'd die before I kissed any of you fuckers!"

"I'm afraid that'd be a problem, Young Master," Peko frowned.

"Y-yeah, well, whatever," He waved a hand dismissively. "Let's just... get on with this damn game."

"We can start with Chiaki, since it was technically her turn last time," Chihiro cast a nervous glance towards Mahiru. "I-is that fine?"

"Yeah, that works. Go ahead, Chiaki."

Chiaki was still rubbing her eyes. "...Okay," She crawled forward a bit and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Sakura, who had been quietly observing the game from the start. It wasn't that she was uninterested, she just didn't have much to say. She didn't mind hearing the others engage in a thoughtful conversation—not that it had been anything other than arguments.

Chiaki simply shrugged, not really minding. She crawled to the other side of the room, where the martial artist sat. She gave her a quick peck, and casually retreated back to her own spot next to Hajime and Nagito.

Sakura sat up straighter, her hand reaching out towards the bottle in the center. "I suppose it's my turn now?"

"Yup, yup, yup!" Ibuki butted in before Mahiru could answer. "Spiiin the bottleee~!!"

Sakura nodded, spinning the bottle as gently as she could. After a moment or two of waiting, the bottle's final destination ended up being Aoi.

Aoi almost squealed, her face burning a bright red as Sakura turned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss. Aoi had already known that Sakura was not as rough as she appeared, but at the moment she could almost feel herself melt into the kiss.

"Yes!" Sayaka pumped a fist in the air, earning an unamused glare from Makoto.

"Maizono, no,"

"Maizono, YES,"

"Let's move things along," Mahiru suggested gently.

"Apologies." Sakura murmured as she pulled away, leaving Aoi flustered.

"Looks like it's your turn, Asahina,"

"C-call me Hina," The swimmer stammered, quickly spinning the bottle that lay in front of her. The bottle landed on Sayaka, who she quickly crawled over to. She gave the pop idol a quick kiss, hurrying back to her original spot. Her face was growing more flustered by the second.

Sayaka barely had time to process the interaction, but quickly shrugged it off. "Nice! I guess it's my turn now," She spun the bottle with all her might. It ended up landing on Mondo.

"Heeey, biker dude~"

"No."

"It's part of the game,"

"No."

"That's too bad, man," Sayaka sighed, before _lunging_ at Mondo. "GIMME A KISS,"

"fUCK OFF—"

"No can do!" Sayaka laughed almost frighteningly, grabbing Mondo by his shirt and forcefully kissing him. "Okay, I'm satisfied now." 

She let go almost instantly, humming cheerfully as she took her spot back on the floor next to Makoto, who had his face buried in his hands.

Mondo also looked traumatized.

"Uhh.." Mahiru laughed awkwardly. "We'll just.. sit you out for this game from now on. Ibuki, you wanna go?"

"Yes!" Ibuki nearly threw the bottle with how hard she spun it. She was chanting something under her breath and clapping her hands in anticipation. The bottle landed on Fuyuhiko.

"Yahooo! Rock on, Baby Gangsta!!"

"Fuck no!" Fuyuhiko shifted uncomfortably. He looked disgusted. "That other bastard got to sit out on the game, why can't I?!"

"Well, we can't have _everyone_ sit out.." Chihiro tilted his head.

"Two god damn people doesn't make a difference!" The yakuza argued, clenching his fists, "You're just making up excuses! I'll fuckin' fight you!" 

"You might as well get it over with, Young Master," Peko leaned down to whisper to him. They seemed to argue back and forth for a while, before Fuyuhiko let out an irritated sigh and slumped down, defeated. "Do your fuckin' wors- mmfphf!" Fuyuhiko was cut off by Ibuki, who giggled weirdly and leaned in for a kiss. Fuyuhiko pulled away almost instantly, shoving Ibuki. "Okay, okay, fuck off!" 

Fuyuhiko muttered something under his breath, until Mahiru raised her voice.

"Umm.. Kuzuryu, it's your turn,"

"Tch," Fuyuhiko carelessly flicked the bottle so it spun, the bottle landing on Hiyoko. 

"Grooosss!" Hiyoko protested, sticking out her tongue. 

"Can I skip this one?"

"If you ask nicely," Mahiru grinned.

"Fuckin'..." Fuyuhiko muttered something under his breath. 

"Hmm?"

"Can I skip my turn, PLEASE?" He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to cut this bitch.

"Alright, alright," Mahiru obliged, chuckling. "Let's just spin to see who goes next." The photographer carefully spun the bottle. She watched it carefully as it pointed towards Makoto. 

"Goo Naegi!" Sayaka cheered as Makoto reached towards the bottle and spun it carefully. The bottle landed on Nagito.

Nagito noticed this immediately, and his heart started racing. Him? Kissed by the Ultimate Hope? He felt his body start to tremble, his face burning.. his fingers felt kind of tingly, too.

Makoto sighed. "Might as well get it over with, right?" He leaned up and gently kissed Nagito (though it was a bit difficult due to the height difference), though Nagito definitely did not mind. Immediately the tinging sensation got ten times worse.

"I think it's your turn now," Makoto urged gently, though there was some concern laced in.

_The Ultimate Hope.. worried about trash like him.._

Nagito bit his lip, holding back a laugh. "Ah, um, yes, of course," He quickly spun the bottle, but found his heart racing all over again.

It had landed on Hajime.

God damnit.

"Oh," Was all Hajime commented as he turned towards Nagito.

Nagito didn't dare say anything besides a pathetic little "sorry," as he leaned in and cautiously kissed Hajime, who shifted a little but didn't make any more remarks.

Though it was only a few quick seconds, Nagito felt like they were there forever, and desperately wanted it to end. Was this hope? Or despair? His feelings mixed and clashed, Nagito quickly pulled away. 

Regardless of feelings, the games continued throughout the night. Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven..

For the most part, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Just one step closer to forming a long-lasting bond.

However, that was just one step of many. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! omfmfgn im SO SORRY for the wait
> 
> this is well over 3000 words and took me multiple days to write, im sorry if its repetitive or uninteresting, but im happy with it
> 
> we'll be returning back to texting chapters shortly uwu


	7. The Magic 8-Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro puts his talent to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HappyGoLucky - Makoto Naegi  
> CandyStore - Sayaka Maizono  
> IkusabaMukuro - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Leon Kuwata  
> Chiheerios - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> ItsABaguette - Mondo Oowada  
> HallMonitor - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> xxAnimeLoverxx - Hifumi Yamada  
> GothQueen - Celestia Ludenberg  
> Beefcake - Sakura Ogami  
> Despaircito - Junko Enoshima  
> Sprinkled_Donut - Aoi Asahina  
> SharpenMyBlades - Toko Fukawa  
> God - Byakuya Togami  
> NoThisIsACrayon - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> NotARobot - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> SaladFingers - Hajime Hinata  
> Jesus - Byakuya Togami (Twogami)  
> BitchLasagna - Teruteru Hanamura  
> House_Of_Memories - Mahiru Koizumi  
> JusticeSamurai - Peko Pekoyama  
> GummyLover - Hiyoko Saionji  
> PitchBlackFuture - Ibuki Mioda  
> ClumsyNurse - Mikan Tsumiki  
> NEKOMARUNIDAI - Nekomaru Nidai  
> TheSupremeOverlordOfIce - Gundham Tanaka  
> DarkQueen - Sonia Nevermind  
> Zzz - Chiaki Nanami  
> hopefultrash - Nagito Komaeda  
> BabyGangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> KandyKane - Akane Owari  
> Panic!AtTheEverywhere - Kazuichi Soda

_[3:06]Currently Online: hopefultrash, SharpenMyBlades, Zzz, NoThisIsACrayon, SaladFingers._

 

[3:06]NoThisIsACrayon: guess who got a magic 8-ball fellas

[3:06]Zzz: why are we texting at 3 am im tired

[3:07]SaladFingers: Go to sleep, Nanami

[3:07]Zzz: im playing video games

[3:08]SaladFingers:  _Why are you playing video games at 3 am_

[3:08]Zzz: look man overwatch waits for nobody

[3:09]Zzz: im already tracer

[3:09]SharpenMyBlades: Lmaooo if Kuwata was here you'd be dead

[3:10]Zzz: thats so sad

[3:10]hopefultrash: alexa, play despacito.

[3:11]SharpenMyBlades: !!!!!

[3:11]SaladFingers: Komaeda you did a meme I'm so proud of you omg

[3:12]SaladFingers: If we were in the same room I would totally high five you

[3:12]SharpenMyBlades: That's probably a turn on tbh

[3:13]SaladFingers: What the hell Fukawa

[3:13]SharpenMyBlades: Lmao listen man I live for boy-on-boy action

[3:14]NoThisIsACrayon: guys ask my magic 8-ball questions

[3:14]Zzz: is fortnite a good game

[3:18]NoThisIsACrayon: it said yes

[3:18]Zzz: im sorry hagakure i think your 8-ball might be broken

[3:19]SaladFingers: I thought you liked all games, Nanami?

[3:19]Zzz: there are exceptions

[3:20]NoThisIsACrayon: cmon guys put the 8-ball to use

[3:20]SharpenMyBlades: is Komaeda a bottom

[3:22]NoThisIsACrayon: says yes

[3:22]SharpenMyBlades: Hinata can you confirm this

[3:23]SaladFingers: Wtf how should I know??

[3:23]SharpenMyBlades: Y'all obviously got it on in that closet

[3:24]SaladFingers: NO

[3:24]SaladFingers: WHAT

[3:25]hopefultrash: i can neither confirm or deny these claims.

[3:25]SaladFingers: KOMAEDA YOU'RE NOT HELPING

[3:26]SharpenMyBlades: Komaeda he likes

[3:26]Zzz: fingers in his ass

[3:27]NoThisIsACrayon: i'm crying tears of joy

[3:27]SharpenMyBlades: HEy hey ask the 8-ball if Byakuya will date me

[3:29]NoThisIsACrayon: i asked it like 15 times and it keeps saying to try again

[3:29]Zzz: top ten mysteries scientists still can't solve

[3:30]hopefultrash: perhaps change your wording?

[3:30]NoThisIsACrayon: ok

[3:32]NoThisIsACrayon: says no

[3:32]SharpenMyBlades: FUCK

[3:32]SharpenMyBlades: dhfjrjjrrjf;'jd

[3:33]SaladFingers: Did she just drop her keyboard??

[3:33]Zzz: oh

[3:34]hopefultrash: bold of you to assume she's using a computer.

[3:34]SaladFingers: Shut the hell up Komaeda

[3:35]hopefultrash: yeah okay.

 

_[3:36]Currently Online: hopefultrash, SharpenMyBlades, Zzz, NoThisIsACrayon, SaladFingers_

 


End file.
